<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up With You by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889522">Wake Up With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dust Bunnies [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Ginny move into together and enjoy the first morning together. (Drabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dust Bunnies [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Madness - Slytherin Style</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts">articcat621</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to give this to my girl, Articcat621, because without her love of Sevmione, I wouldn't have been inspired to fight for Theodore/Ginny so hard on the Draco's Den March Madness event! I love you!, girl!  Much love, xxDustNight88!</p>
<p>Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Prompt: ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quote Prompt Generator: <br/>Theo: I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives<br/>Ginny: I wake up at 4:30 AM<br/>Theo:<br/>Theo: I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo and Ginny had been dating for a little while, but Theo knew for sure that Ginny was all he ever wanted and more. He was very nearly on the precipice of asking her to marry him, a fact which he was sure she knew. They spent almost all their time together when they weren't busy with work or other obligations. Together they laughed and were as good of friends as they were lovers.</p>
<p>Knowing their future was soon to be interwoven completely, they'd decided to move into a flat together in central London. It was their first night in the mostly unfurnished flat, but they did manage to have a mattress on the floor in the bedroom. They made much use of it after moving in a few boxes and finally deciding to ignore the rest of the world for the night.</p>
<p>After a rather delicious night together in their new flat, Theo woke to find Ginny stirring in the bed next to him. He stretched much like a cat and pulled her close. She sighed happily and curled willingly into the embrace. Kissing the top of her head, Theo felt rather inclined to tell her how happy she made him.</p>
<p>"I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives..." Theo told Ginny just as the sun was rising. He trailed the tips of his fingers down her spine before gently cupping her bottom.</p>
<p>Laughing, Ginny kissed his naked shoulder and wiggled her bottom for her lover. "I wake up at half four almost every single day for Quidditch practice," Ginny told Theo, opening one eye to see his reaction. "Are you sure you can handle that?"</p>
<p>Theo took in a sharp breath, the startling realization that perhaps he'd been too hasty in his words. Feeling Ginny's eyes on him, he shrugged and smiled. "I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives."</p>
<p>Throwing her head back, Ginny roared with laughter. "I thought that might be the case." Then, she rolled so that she was straddling Theo and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Now, before I have to leave for practice, let's have a bit of fun."</p>
<p>Theo knew that even if he didn't wake up with Ginny every single day. He would have her heart forever, and that was all that mattered. "I love you, Gin," he whispered against her lips as his hips rocked up to meet hers.</p>
<p>"And I love you too," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>Those were the last words spoken between the couple until the sun was entirely in the sky, and Ginny had left for a quick shower before practice. Laying in bed, Theo smiled at the ceiling from their mattress on the floor. When Ginny got home that night, he was going to finally ask her to marry him and then there would be no mistaking that they would spend the rest of their lives making each other laugh and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>